


You Belong With Me

by MarkimooPhanofBossness



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Jack Frost/Pitch Black, Hint of Non Con, Human Jack Frost, Jack Frost Needs A Hug, Jack Frost/Pitch Black Feels, M/M, Prince Pitch Black, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkimooPhanofBossness/pseuds/MarkimooPhanofBossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been in love with the Prince for 'God' knows how long; it had started when Prince Black had come back to the Kingdom for a celebration festival. It was a big day for everyone, banners everywhere, food, dancing and smiles but one thing Jack did not expect was getting his heart broken by the man he thought he would never meet. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tomorrow Will Be Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, yes this is my first Blackice story and I want it to be special. This story was inspired by the song: Speak now by Taylor Swift (Don't criticize It's a good song) ENJOY!

Chapter 1 - Tomorrow Will Be Much Better 

He had been in love with the Prince for god knows how long; it had started when Prince Black came to town for a celebration festival. It was a big day for everyone, banners everywhere, food, dancing and smiles.

"Jack… Where is my hat? I need it… Oh found it, Jack! Toothiana is here," Jack's Mother was being her normal self even on a day like this.

A small grumble was heard from the other room as a teenage boy made his way into the main room of the house, he had white hair and blue eyes, and he wore a blue shirt with white knee length shorts. He smiled at the girl who stood at the door as his Mother grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't you get into any trouble, I'm putting my trust into Tooth to make sure you do not and if you do she'll tell me…okay off you go," She said to Jack glancing at Toothiana a few times as she spoke.

Jack let go of his Mother as he made his way towards his friend, he waved goodbye one last time before he and Toothiana left.

"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked as he looked over at his friend with a smile.

"Jack, don't you even think about doing..." Toothiana started to say.

"Wow… what is happening? Why is there a crowd? Come on Tooth!" Jack cut her off as he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a big crowd of people whom seemed to be excited about something.

They made their way towards the front of the crowd, Jack froze as he saw who stood in front of everyone; it was Prince Black, He was dressed in black royal robes, his skin the same pale greyish colour and his soft black hair was slicked back, his gold eyes shone in the sun light; he was beautiful and everyone knew it.

He was talking about the Kingdom or something like that, Jack did not know because he was not listening; the only thing he could hear was his loud heart beat which rung in his ears, he could not tear his eyes away from the Prince who stood before him and for a few seconds he had sworn that he saw him staring back at him but Jack brushed it off, it was not possible…there was no way the Prince would like him let a lone acknowledge his existence; Jack was just a troublesome teenager.

"Well… I should be off, I have to prepare for an announcement tonight," The Prince said before he turned and walked away, his guards following behind him. Everyone around Jack and Toothiana slowly moved away but Jack stayed, not even when Toothiana pulled on his shirt did he budge. He just stood there staring at the retreating back of the Prince.

"Jack… when are you going to get over him? He is a Prince and you are just a common village boy," Toothiana said as she placed her hand onto Jack's shoulder, Jack nudged her hand off and turned to face her.

"Don't you think I know this? You do not have to rub it in," Jack replied as he started to walk away from her.

"Jack…"

"No Tooth just leave it," Jack cut her off as he continued to walk away, leaving her to stand on her own.

Jack decided to go to his secret hiding place; it was a lake in the middle of a forest, he found so much peace there, he always had. He crouched down beside the lake and brushed his hand over the water, he loved the way it almost seemed to freeze under his touch but yet it did not and also the way the light glistened against the surface.

Footsteps were quietly heard from behind him but it did not alarm Jack.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not realize there was someone else here," A sleek masculine voice called out from behind him, Jack turned around to face whomever was behind him to be looking up into golden eyes. Standing right behind him was Prince Black; no guards were surrounding him so it was just him and Jack.

"Um… I err… Yeah hope you don't mind," Jack replied shakily.

"It's quite alright… May I sit?" He asked politely as he gestured to the empty space besides Jack.

Jack didn't answer he just gave a curt nod before looking down at the water again. Jack couldn't believe it, sitting beside him was his crush…The Prince. There was silence for awhile but thankfully it did not seem awkward.

"How do you know of this place?" The Prince asked as he stared down at Jack's hand as he brushed it against the water.

"I found it when I was younger, my Sister and I use to always come ice skating here in the winter… but then…" Jack stopped half way through his sentence to stop himself from letting out a small sob; it had been a few years since the accident but it still seemed like it happened yesterday because the pain of it was still there.

"But…What?"

"She…Died on this lake," Jack replied as he turned and shot Prince Black a sad smile.

"Oh my condolences," Pitch whispered sincerely; his voice having a apologetic tone to it.

"Um…so Prince Black…" "

Pitch…call me Pitch"

"Okay Pitch, so how did you discover this place?" Jack asked politely. Jack was feeling pretty proud of himself, he felt like he had achieved something; he was essentially on first name basis with the Prince. Though it could be nothing more than a common gesture for the Prince.

"Well I discovered it when I was about your age, I followed a horse and it led me to this place…I fell in love with this lake and when everything become too much for me I would come here," Pitch said genuinely, the passion in his voice as he spoke of this place and the smile that lingered on his lips was having a strange effect on Jack; it made him feel happy.

Pitch stood up and looked down at Jack, he held out his hand for Jack to take; Jack gratefully took it. "Follow me, I want to show you something," Pitch whispered slightly as he ran into the other direction, Jack followed behind, curious to whatever Pitch wanted to show him.

Before Jack knew it he was running into a dark opening within the ground, Pitch had stopped running and was now walking back towards Jack until he was stood a few inches away from him. He took Jack's wrist and gave Jack a reassuring smile as he continued to walk further into the dark tunnel.

Finally after a little while of walking they stopped, Jack glanced around the room, it was beautiful; the darkness of the room was a bit unnerving but then again it made the place mysterious and memorable.

"What do you think?" Pitch asked as he turned to face him again, a smile still on his lips and a happy glint in his eyes.

"I love it, It is so dark but yet inviting and it just makes me want to know more about this place," Jack replied, his words were spoken in truth and expression, he was just happy that Pitch had shared this place with him.

"Do you know you have a way with word which many do not?" Pitch laughed humourlessly as he begun to walk back.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go…got things to do," Pitch replied simply as he gave Jack one last smile before he walked away. Jack followed shortly behind; he decided to go back and try to find Toothiana.

* * *

 

Luckily Jack did find Toothiana, he quickly apologized for his action earlier and obviously she forgave him, that is one of the reasons for why Jack liked Tooth so much; no matter what he did she would always find it within her heart to forgive him.

"Come on Jackie the Prince is going to make an announcement soon and I want to be in the front row when he does," Toothiana giggled as she dragged him towards the row of seats that were now beginning to be filled up by other people.

Jack and Toothiana did end up getting seats at the front, now they were just waiting for this big announcement. After awhile the Prince did show himself, he was on a Horses back…how classy.

He got off of the Horse and stepped onto the stage, a woman at his arm as they stood in front of everyone. Jack had a bad feeling about this; he could see it in Pitch and that woman's eyes but yet he sat there and waited for whatever was to come.

"Thank you everyone for being here, for we are glad to announce that Sophia and I are getting married," And with that there was a loud cheer, everyone was ecstatic to hear the fantastic news except from Jack.

His heart had stopped at that very moment and his head started to spin, Pitch was getting married and there was nothing he could do about it.

He felt sick and confused; he did not even see the worried look on his friend's face as he stared blankly at the ground. Before Jack realized it his feet were making him stand and then he ran; he did not care where he went he just needed to get away from everyone…from him.

He knew that he was probably overreacting, it was not like Pitch was his to lose in the first place but he once had some hope within himself that Pitch could be his but now Pitch was engaged that hope disappeared.

He ran faster and faster until he was out of sight but one thing he did not realize was that all the time he was running a certain someone had their eyes on him.

-خداحافظی

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking out about this story right now! I hope everyone likes this chapter and decides to continue reading this story because seriously if that is to happen I think I may die. Anyway that is enough from me because If I don't stop myself right now I may just continue to ramble on! One last thing; PLEASE COMMENT AND ALL THAT SHIZZ!
> 
> -خداحافظی


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is certainly more than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo! Chapter 2 is here, quick warning though before you proceed with reading this chapter there is a slight mention of suicide, and some angst other than that please enjoy!

His heart beat quickened; the tears flowed freshly down his pale cheeks, his leg could not take him much further and neither could the pain that he felt. He soon found himself beside the lakes edge, he had an urge to jump into the water and never come back up; to hold his breath underneath the water until his lungs gave in and his life was over.

He court a glimpse of his reflection in the beautiful blue of the glistening water, he saw the red puffiness of his eyes and the dried streaks of old tears which stained his pale skin.

Jack shook his head; he could not believe he was actually considering suicide in that moment and in this place. The place where he had lost and grieved for his Sister. A feeling of depression washed over him as his thoughts trailed back to his long lost sister.

His knees buckled underneath him as he dropped down onto the ground, more tears fell from his bright blue eyes. The people he loved were always taken from him and try as he might they never came back, he found it hard to face that fact and it had become harder for him to allow someone to get close to him, he knew that they would be taken away, he could not stand the thought of experiencing that amount of pain again.

The water, which surrounded him seemed as if it was drawing closer; Jack hoped it would. He wanted to know the feeling of it on top of him; he wanted to feel the pain of the water burning his lungs as it entered, he wanted someone to rescue him from the entrapment of the water, which would pin him down.

He wanted his sister; he just wanted to be happy yet try as he might his mind kept replaying the fact that only true happiness would come if he had him…He wanted Pitch. Was it really love that he felt for Pitch? Many would disagree and say that he was just a child who was misinterpreting attraction for love.  

* * *

“My Love, please wrap up warm it is cold outside,” Pitch spoke with grace in his voice as he took the hand of the woman he loved.

“Pitch you do not have to act as if you care…there is no one around,” Sophia scowled as she ripped her hand away from his grasp. She turned away from her fiancé and continued to walk out of the palace doors.  

Pitch let out a heavy sigh as he made his way back to his bedchambers. He was in love with Sophia but she just did not understand, they had been friends since childhood but ever since her father died, she no longer remembered how to love and Pitch was trying to teach her; but he was failing.

He sat down on a singular chair, which sat in the far corner of the room; he reached out and picked up a black leather book, which was placed on the nearby table, he slipped on a pair of reading glasses as he opened the book and started to write.

‘Dear diary, There is still no change, maybe when we get married she will see reason and then she will show me the same love that I show her? I am starting to get desperate, it has been two months since I held her and was able to kiss her. My heart is in pieces and I cannot pick them up, I cut my skin on the words in which shows no desire to my own yet her passion is for something else, something more than I can ever be and yet my mind in this moment only marvels about white snow which is soft and delicate, and a depth of blue streaming down such as a waterfall which flows with such beauty and charisma; my heart is lost because I gave it away so quickly and now my chest is empty and yet my lust grows with each day which passes…my love is a burden and my soul is not at rest, I need to be brought back to life by a kiss but who is left to love the monster which lies deep and dormant within this shell like body of mine.’

He looked up in thought, tapping the edge of his pen on the open page, all his thoughts were gone and nothing else was left to write so he closed the book and slipped his glasses off rubbing his eyes in frustration; he could feel his headache growing. Pitch laid the book down on the table before entering his bathing quarters; he undressed and slipped on some bed trousers, he got into his bed with a heavy sigh; it did not take long before he was fast asleep and dreaming dreams of a taboo nature.

* * *

It had been a week since the whole announcement; neither Jack nor Toothiana had mentioned the topic and to be honest no one wanted to. Jack just wanted to act as if none of it had happened, he wanted to act like Pitch did not even exist though that was quite hard with the fact that he was the main topic of conversation recently.

Jack sat beside the lake, his trousers rolled up to his knees as he dangled his legs into the water. He hummed along to a tune in his head as he watched a butterfly flutter and fly around his head, a small smile graced his lips as happiness shone within his beautiful and expressive eyes but that soon dissipated as soon as he noticed the man that stood beside him.  

“What is it?” Jack mumbled harshly, as he looked down at the water indifferently. He could see Pitch flinch from the corner of his eye, maybe he was being too hard on him but Jack did not care, he felt hurt and he wanted to show Pitch that he was.

“Nothing, do not worry” Pitch muttered in a whisper. Jack fidgeted unnervingly as his mind wondered off on the possibility of this incounter with the Prince; he felt so conflicted and the frustration of being near him was eating away at his mind.

Jack's eyes glazed over with tears as he stared down at the ground, fortunately his face was covered up by his fringe therefore Pitch could not see his act of weakness.

They sat there in silence but this time it was different from last time; it was awkward, there were so many unsaid words that wanted and needed to be spoken.

The sky suddenly darkened as droplets of rain fell down from the sky; a small droplet fell from the heavens, falling slowly and softly on the ground below.

Pitch looked up at the sky then glanced back at Jack, he was shivering slightly and it was easy to see why; he was dressed in a short-sleeved black tee and blue quarter lengths, he also still had his legs dangling into the cold water of the lake.

Pitch took off his black long jacket and wrapped it around Jack's shoulders, Jack looked down at the jacket and then looked up at Pitch, a confused look plastered on his face.

“What about you? You’re going to get cold,” Jack said, as he flashed Pitch a concerned look; he could already see the drop in temperature affecting the Prince. Pitch shook his head in disagreement as he carved something into the mud.

Jack looked down at whatever Pitch was drawing into the ground. At first he had troubles with working out what it was meant to be but as he looked closer he could make out that it was indeed a snow flake.

When Pitch was finished with the drawing he looked up at Jack and smiled, Jack was trying not to smile back but ended up laughing. For a few minutes, they sat there laughing at each other continuously until the rain began to fall heavier.

Pitch stood up and held out his hand for Jack to take, Jack just stared up at him for a few seconds before he took his hand gratefully. 

Pitch led him to that cave where it was dry and warm. He was not ready to go back to the palace just yet and he wanted to spend a bit more time with Jack.

They both sat down on a levelled rock within the huge cave, it was not actually like a cave though more like inside a dark fortress, which was buried underground; if Jack did not know any better he would have said that it looked like a villain’s lair.

“Tell me more about yourself, Jack,” Pitch said leaning his head into his palm, which rested on his knee as he stared down at the younger male.

“Um…well my Prince there is not a lot I can tell you, I am just a typical village boy who has no Father and has only one best friend,” Jack shrugged simply yet his voice held a bit of bitterness within it. Pitch scowled with slight indifference as he saw different emotions flicker within the boy’s eyes, he did not know what to think.

Jack smiled at Pitch reassuringly as he absentmindedly held the man’s jacket closer to himself, watching Pitch with curious eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair. Pitch licked and pursed his lips which got Jack staring; he did not know what he could do to Jack, he tempted him, made him desire, made him dream but the worst effect he had on him was the fact that he made it easy for him to fall in love with him…it was a dangerous game he was playing but he could not stop himself.

“Pitch, what about you…what is your life like?” Jack asked. Pitch sighed and took in a deep breath; getting ready to tell the younger male about his not so great life story.

“I am an only child of the king, my Father is…how can I put it in the nicest way possible…well he is an insufferable prick who never appreciates the things that I do. I do not have a mother, she died in child birth when she had me, another thing that my Father blames me for, says I should be grateful,” Pitch said, he stared down at the ground as thoughts ran through his mind.

Jack knew what it felt like to have a Father like Pitch’s, his Father was just the same before he walked out on him, his Sister and his Mother. Jack felt sorry for Pitch; he only had his Father and a shit one at that.

Jack shook his head and reached out for the older man’s hand, he looked up at him; he stared into his eyes as he smiled. Pitch smiled back; in this moment Jack had decided that Pitch’s smile was one of the most beautiful sights in the world, it was charming, heart-warming and worst of all alluring.

Jack shivered slightly which Pitch noticed, he pulled Jack closer to his chest, which surprised him; what was with the sudden closeness and 'affection'? Could he even call it that? Jack could not help but ponder on this fact.

Jack sat there uncomfortable for a bit but soon relaxed. Jack breathed in and he court Pitch’s scent, he smelt like musk and strong cologne, Jack was slowly getting addicted to the smell and he had a sudden urge to see what Pitch tasted like.

Jack leant in even more as he brought his face up to look directly at the other man, inch by inch he got closer to him. Before long he was face to face with the older man but before he could close the gap he stopped himself as realisation sunk in, he cringed and turned to face away from Pitch, he could feel a hot flush spread across his cheeks because of the embarrassment in which he felt; he really was about to kiss him; Prince Black, the single man he had been obsessing over for years, the man he had only known for a single day yet it seemed like a life time, a man…whom is getting married to a beautiful and lucky woman in a matter of months.

“Um…Pitch, I have to go,” Jack stumbled out of Pitch’s hold as he shook the man’s jacket off of his shoulders and ran, he was getting the hang of running away and he was yet to decide if that was a good thing or not.

Jack ran all the way out of the cave until he came to the entrance, he stood there for a moment and smirked; he had nearly kissed Prince Pitch Black and it did not seem like he was going to stop him, what an ego boost that was!?!

He could play this game; he would fight for Pitch even if it meant himself being burnt, he was tired of seeing things slip away from him so this time he would battle through to the very end for this one thing.

 -خداحافظی

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you lovelies, also thanks to the people that have commented on the last chapter and gave kudos. :D


End file.
